Fangs
by LoveGurl5231
Summary: In the year of 1767 Elijah Goldsworthy is made into a monster. what happens when he finds a girl who's just like him? Not good at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Remembering

Eli's point of view:

I remember that fateful night like it was yesterday. The year was 1767. It was a cool March night in London. I was out to do some thinking by the pier. I was thinking about ending my life that night. Suddenly a stranger appeared next to me telling me that I shouldn't do it. I told her that I had nothing to live said that I did indeed have something to live for and that everybody was born for a reason. I told her that she was wrong. The stranger got mad at me and said that I didn't appreciate the life I was given and the one that I had. The girl then said because I wasn't grateful that she would sentence me to live a million lives.

I asked he what she meant and she bit me. The pain was excruciating. After she bit me she left my limp body lying there cold and pleading for help. I never saw her again after that night. The worst part is that she made me a monster. I finally figured out what she meant by live a million lives. She was saying that I would live forever. So on March 23, 1767 I became a vampire. A creature forced to suck the life out of people. Forced to kill and be merciless to survive. But I do what I have to just to live. My motto as a vampire is, 'Kill or be killed'. So that's what I do. I'm not proud of it but…I don't have a choice now do I? I'm 259 years of age. As a joke I keep all the graduation caps I get every two years. I move once I graduate a high school so nobody gets suspicious. But can I blame them? The memory of the night in which I was turned is still fresh in my brain. Why do I have to live forever? All I want is to find someone like me. A vampire. Just so I know I'm not alone, staying young while everybody around me ages. If there's one thing I learned while being vampire is to not get attached. I was 16 almost 17 when I was turned. A junior in high school. All I really want that would make my whole life better is to know someone is like me. They don't even have to talk to me. All I need to know is that they are like me. More importantly I want to find love. During my 259 years I have seen my fair share in pretty faces. I just need to fine the right one. I was snapped out of my thoughts when someone bumped into me. It was a girl around my age. She had her hair in a curly bob that framed her face, she had extraordinary crystal blue eyes, and red lips. The most unique thing about her was her scent. She smelt like my maker but it wasn't her. Could she possibly be a creature like me? Hopefully.

"Sorry I didn't see you there plus I was lost." She said looking down shyly.

"It's okay. Are you new?" I asked.

"Yeah I just moved here from Romania." She smelt like my creator and was from Romania? Okay I bet my that she is in fact a vampire.

"Cool. My names Eli." I said smoothly.

"Clare." She said sticking her hand out. I took this chance to place a chaste kiss on her knuckles.

"Do you need help finding your class?" I asked.

"Yeah I have Advanced English with Mrs. Dawes." What a coincidence?

"I have her too. Want to walk together?" Pleas say yes. Please say yes.

"Sure. Thanks Eli." My name sounded really good with her very light accent.

"No problem." I said before we were walking down the hall. I will find out if she's a vampire like me if it's the last thing I do.

**Well…What do you think? Review and let me know. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Discoveries

Clare's point of view:

Today I was starting another high school career. I've been to so many schools over the years I lost track. I recently moved to Toronto, Canada from Romania. Hopefully people don't find out my secret. I can't deal with people harassing me and asking me stupid questions like 'Can you be around garlic' or my personal favorite 'Do you sleep in a coffin?'. Like do people actually believe what they see in the movies? Are they just that gullible? Apparently so. I was born a vampire in 1805. I have three brothers. James (the oldest), Claude (middle), then after Claude I was born, the last sibling I have is Jacob. Jacob is known as the baby of the family even though he is probably the strongest. We had to leave Romania for many reasons. One of which was that people were beginning to become suspicious about my family. As a vampiress I seduce man to feed. I first give them the signals so that they think I like them, tell them to meet me somewhere, and then feed. I'm not proud of it…but I have to that to survive. I know what you're all thinking. How do they act in the real world. Right? Well actually my parents have normal jobs such as, my dad Vincent being a lawyer and my mother Sylvia is a doctor. Being a doctor you're surrounded by blood. My mom feeds before work so she doesn't have to kill anybody plus she has self control. Control that only me and Claude have mastered. My father also has self control. Being a creature of night like me, comes with it's ups and downs. An Up would be I get to stay young and look good forever. A down would be killing. I sometimes don't want to eat because I don't like killing. I don't like draining people dry or slowly killing them painfully. I don't like being merciless, or cruel. But it's what I was made for. That's all I'll ever be. A killer who's heart no longer beats, or who has to the same thing every other day. This year I want to find love. Someone who actually understands me and doesn't judge. Someone who is like me. We also moved here because supposedly there are other vampires in the area. Hopefully some are at Degrassi. Little did I know there actually was one.

I soon got to school after getting ready this morning. I decided on wearing some brand new black skinny jeans, a cute nerdy Hello Kitty shirt, and my mulberry colored UGGs. I was wandering the halls looking for my class on a map which obviously didn't work. A couple of guys whistled at me but I just waved them off. I was still lost when I bumped into someone. He had all black clothing, longish brown hair, and astounding Emerald eyes that seemed to swallow me. But something was different about him. that's when it hit me. He has the smell. You see vampires have a certain smell that humans cant smell. We usually smell like death. If death had a smell. He had to have been a vampire. I could tell he thought I was. I knew because I was reading his mind. I'm one of those rare case in which the off spring of two vampires get two powers. I can read minds and play with or change people's emotions. It's actually quite fun to do my second power. I use it for good sometimes too. Like if there's two people who are madly in love with the other but are to afraid I change their emotions so that they confess to each other their feelings. Not all of us are heartless mosters. I was snapped back when I realized I haven't apologized yet.

"Sorry I didn't see you plus I was lost." I said shyly as a foreign heat crept up my face. Was I blushing? That's just not natural for someone who's supposed to be dead…or un dead.

"It's okay. Are you new?" the boy asked. I admit he was pretty attractive. Okay he was HOT!

"Yeah I just moved here from Romania" I said. He looked surprised when I said that.

"Cool. My names Eli." He said.

"Clare" I said sticking out my hand. He took it and placed a small kiss on my knuckles.

"Do you need help finding your classes?" he asked.

"Yeah I have Advanced English with Mrs. Dawes." I read off my schedule that was printed on a piece of pink paper.

"I have her too. Want to walk together?" he asked. He was definitely someone who I will want to grow closer to this year. After only knowing him for 5 minutes I already knew so much about him. just by looking in his eyes I saw his life story and how he was turned. And I'm pretty sure he now knew my story from looking in my crystal blue eyes.

"Sure. thanks Eli" I said grateful.

"No problem." He said coolly. He then led me into the room. Even though we were being really quiet 3 heads turned. Only vampires would have heard us. And boy did it smell like death and decaying flesh in here. I had no idea there was this many people like me and my brothers at this school. Eli sat down next to a boy who wore jeans and a T-shirt. He had Big blue eyes and some freckles. He was staring me down while I guess Eli explained to him who I was. I walked up to her desk and cleared my throat. She looked up and gave me a nice sweet smile.

"Hello, my name is Clare Edwards and I am going to be joining your class this year". She nodded.

"Hello Clare, I'm Mrs. Dawes." She gave me another smile. I'm guessing she's a peppy teacher. "You can sit behind Eli." She said. I smiled and nodded. As I was walking down the isle my stomach was doing back flips. I sat down in my seat and took out my writing journal. I was writing a story called the forbidden. It was like a modern day Romeo and Juliet. I stopped writing when there was a tap on my desk. I looked up and saw that it was Eli.

"Blue eyes. I want you to meet my friend Adam." He said.

" Hi Adam. I'm Clare."

"Hey. Can ask you a question?" he asked.

"Okay shoot." I said.

"Well…are you a vampire?" What was I supposed to say to that?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Revelations

Clare's point of view:

"Are you a vampire?" Adam asked. Did he just ask me that? In class? 2 seconds after I meet him? is that how vampires in Toronto do it? Is that how they greet? By asking a personal question? Strange people. How do I tell them during English? They're going to find out sometime so…might as well tell them now.

"What if I was?" I asked beating around the bush.

"Then you'd have something in common with Eli and myself." Adam said smiling.

"Yes…I am. How did you know? Let me guess…you caught the scent?" I asked. Both Eli and Adam nodded

"So…newbie where you from?" Adam asked.

"Romania." I said.

"So…does that mean you were born vampire? And…Why did you move here?" what was with this kid and asking questions? Do I look like I signed up for an interview?

"I was born vampire in 1805. My family and I moved because their were more like us and…people were beginning to become suspicious from all the disappearances. Are there more vampires in this school?"

"Yeah their are more that go here. There are about three other ones in this class and 8 other ones in the school so their are about 14 here including you" Eli said.

"Plus my 3 brothers so their are 17." I said smiling"

"Cool. What are their names?" Eli asked.

"James, Claude, and Jacob."

"So they go here?" Adam asked.

"Yes. James is a 'senior' for the umpteenth time, Claude a junior, myself a sophomore, and Jacob a freshman." The teacher Mrs. Dawes then cleared her throat to get the classes attention. Everybody turned their attention to her.

"Today class, I will be assigning partners to help improve and edit your writing. Here are the partners.

Zachary Smith, and Vanessa Garret, Adam Torres and Ashley Millet, Elijah Goldsworthy and Clare Edwards." I mentally scoffed that she thought I needed a partner I mean I am over 200 years of age I'm pretty sure I can write perfectly. She then went down the list of names and dismissed us to write our paper which was what you would like your occupation in life to be.

"Hey partner." Eli said as he turned and sat backwards in his chair so he could face me.

"Hey. What is your dream job Elijah?"

"Haha very funny. And I don't know what I would like to do."

"How can you not know what you would like to do? Do you have any ideas of what you want to do?" I asked him with wondering eyes.

"I would like to become a writer but it would cause some suspicions if I did book signings, interviews, or if they put a picture at the end of a novel that I wrote." He is such a pessimist always looking at the downside of things even though he is correct.

"True. But try to look at the bright side of becoming a writer. And I would either like to become a teacher or a stay at home mother."

"Why a teacher?"

"A teacher because if anybody needs knowledge or a good education it's today's youth. A mom because I would like to stay home and watch my children grow and progress in life." I said the second statement while looking in his bright green eyes. They were just so magnificent and intriguing. Just by looking at them you could tell that they held mysteriousness. And I liked it.

"So you like my eyes huh? You think they hold mysteriousness?" he said smirking. Shit he could read minds as well? I just averted my eyes and looked down blushing.

"I'll take that as a yes. So you like my eyes?" he said with the same old smirk that was strangely annoying yet cute. I figures I had to answer so I did.

"Y-y-yes" I said as I blushed another un-healthy shade of red.

"Did you read my mind?" I asked.

"Yeah I did. That's how I found out you liked my eyes."

"Hey! That's an invasion of my personal thoughts you can't just read them!" I said exasperated.

"Oh but I can just read them. It's fun." Well two can play at this game.

"Well when I first met you I read tour mind and you thought I was a vampire and that I was extremely beautiful with my crystal blue eyes, short curly hair and curvy figure." I said with a smirk of my own.

"Shit. Touché my friend touché. He said as a light pink rose up his pail manly face. The bell then rang and I hopped up out of my seat.

"Hey Clare?" I turned to face Eli.

"Yes Eli?"

"You want me to show you around the school?" he was cute when he was nervous.

"Sure Eli. Thanks." We then headed out the room and down the hall on my personal tour of Degrassi Community School."

**Sorry this chapter kinda sucked. Only had 20 minutes to update.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Who's your friend?

Clare's point of view:

Eli asked to show me around the school. YES! I know this is kinda sudden but I think I like him. He just screams different. I like different. I don't really like the jock type of boy. I mean their all the same. Meat head retards. Yep I can have real intellectual conversations with them. They are also just so…selfish. I remember about like 15 years ago I dated a football star. He was probably the only jock who had a brain. I loved him. and I really thought he loved me. That is until I caught him cheating with Kennedy James. She was the head cheerleader while I was basically a loner. I knew she was always jealous of mine and Scott's relationship but I didn't think she would go as far as to steel my boyfriend. I remember the day when I found them making out in his room like it was yesterday.

_*Flash back* _

_Earlier that day Scott had asked me to come over. He said around 4. It was a Saturday and was kind of nice out so I rode my bike to his house. I rode up his drive way and parked my bike by the porch steps. I got off of it and walked up the steps. I got to the door and knocked. No answer. I knocked again. No answer. What was up with him he usually opens the door before I even knock on the door the first time. I knocked one last time. No answer. He told me that if he never answered that I could just get the spare key from under the mat and open the door and let myself in. so that's what I did. I took the key from under the 'welcome' mat and let myself in. I walked in and saw that the t.v. was on. I thought he was on the couch. I checked and he wasn't there._

"_Scott?" I called. No answer again. This was kinda weird. I then heard music playing in his room. I went up stairs to his room and opened the door. What I saw shocked me. There he was on his bed making out with Kennedy._

"_Scott Jones!" I yelled. That got his attention._

"_C-c-Clare. What are you doing here?"_

"_You told me to come over but it looks like your busy" I said extremely pissed._

"_No! it's not what it looks like. She came onto me." He said. I could tell he was lying. I could tell this wasn't the first time._

"_Oh so you weren't just sticking your tongue down the school slut's mouth?" he said nothing but instead pushed Kennedy off and looked at the ground._

"_Pathetic Scott. I really thought you loved me but I guess I was wrong" I said on the verge of tears._

"_NO! I do love you just let me explain" Scott yelled. He stood up and cupped my face. I swatted his hands away._

"_Don't touch me" I hissed. I then took off one of my necklaces and one of my rings. His necklace and ring._

"_Scott we're done." I said while throwing the jewelry on the ground of his room._

"_No Clare! I love you! Don't do this!" he pleaded. But I was just sick. Sick of his face and sick of his lies. "Kennedy came on to me. I swear" _

"_If she came onto you then why didn't you pull back? And if you love me why were you making out with this…this home-wrecker?" I asked sparing his so-called feelings. He just looked down at his hard wood floor. He looked up at me with tear stained cheeks._

"_Please Clare just let me expl-" I cut him off mid sentence._

"_Save it you cheating bastard" I said before storming out of his room and down the stairs with him behind me._

"_Clare come back!" He was yelling at me._

"_Fuck you" I said as I was flipping him off when I was riding down his driveway._

_*End of flash back*_

I was snapped back into reality when Eli bumped into me on accident. I looked up at him and he smirked.

"Watch where you're going newbie." He smirked.

"Shut up." I said jokingly.

"So you were cheated on?" he asked abruptly.

"You read my thoughts again?" I asked.

"Yep. You're an interesting character." He said.

"That's a new one. I've been called a nobody, loner, and a freak, but never an 'interesting character'." I said while laughing.

"It's true you are interesting and just so you know Scott was a douche for cheating on a girl as pretty as you" was he flirting with me? The answer to that is yes.

"Why thank you Mr. Goldsworthy. You're not so bad yourself." I said blushing and looking into his amazing emerald eyes. We were subconsciously moving closer to each other's face with each word we said.

We were shaken out of our eye gazing when we heard some slamming of lockers. I was glad we were shaken out of our trance because we would have kissed and I don't kiss people I just meet. We then heard the slam again and decided to figure out what it was. We turned the corner and saw a boy slamming an underclassmen against a locker. The older boy was vampire that's for sure and the younger one was human. That was just pathetic considering he can crack someone's skull with enough force in one punch.

"Hey leave him alone!" Eli said. The boy let the little freshman run down the hall and then he turned to us.

"What do you want Emo-boy?" he mocked.

" Fitz,what I want is you to leave poor kids alone and to stop trying to be alpha vampire of the school."

"And what if I don't stop Emo-boy?" Eli had an intense glare. I cut in before it got ugly.

"Just leave the kids alone okay?" I asked. The older boy just turned his attention to me and I looked at him. I mean really looked at him. he was roughly 6 feet tall, he had dark blue eyes, a chiseled face, and dark blue eyes.

"Eli who's your vampire friend?" he asked smelling the air to get my scent. Crap!

**Ohhh cliffy. What will go down with Fitz the 'alpha' vampire? Review and you get a tootsie roll**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Someone who doesn't want to know you

Clare's point of view:

"Eli who's your vampire friend?" the tall boy asked. Shit! He obviously caught my scent and knew I was a vampire. What am I going to do? Play it cool Clare. You are 205 years old, don't show the 'alpha' your weakness. The handsome tall boy then walked in front of me and leaned down.

"What's your name cutie?" he asked me. I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw Eli with an intense glare with his hands balled up into fists. I was reading his mind and what I heard was not pleasant. (I swear if he touches or hurts her I will rip his throat out and drink his blood) who knew that Eli could be so…hostile?

"I'm not going to tell you her name but she is someone who doesn't want to know you." Eli said with clenched teeth. Fitz laughed a cold hearted laugh.

"Well Eli-Jah I guess I'll just have to get her name from her now won't I?" Fitz asked. I wonder what made them hate each other, but what ever it was, it was…BAD. Fitz then bent down to my level and looked me in the eyes.

"What's your name?" he asked gently. As if he really cared!

"Clare." I answered.

"Well Clare why don't we ditch and go have some fun?" he said smirking and flicking his tongue over one of his protruding fangs. Was he trying to seduce me? What he doesn't know is that I'm the seducer and not the seduced. I was reading his thoughts and let me tell you he was a straight up pig! I'm telling you this 'fitz' guy is someone who I won't be trusting.

"How about we don't." I know why he wanted to leave. He wanted to fuck me first and then drain me. I won't let either of them happen. Not over my dead body. Ha! See what I did there? Because I'm not actually living. You get it? Wow I just crack myself up. I looked over at Eli and he was smirking at me. This could only mean one thing. He just heard my mental pun. I'm probably never going to live that one down. Another one! Wow I'm on a roll. Oh my god I'm such a retard. I was snapped out of my thoughts when Fitz said something.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure. I don't want to go anywhere with you." I sneered in his face. He then got an angry expression and his once blue eyes turned a navy blue color almost black.

"Maybe I'll just have to force you then" he said in a deep scary voice. Fitz the grabbed my wrist with a bruising force. Just when was about to lift me up Eli threw him off of me. Eli then pushed Fitz into a locker. The force was so tremendous that there was a dent in two of the lockers. Luckily we were in an abandoned hallway. Fitz threw Eli off of him and punched him in the face. I yelped. Eli sprung to his feet and punched fitz in the jaw resulting in a sickening crack and a spurt of blood. I think Eli's other power might be strength. All vampires are strong. Some are just stronger then others. Fitz then got up off the ground with a hateful look in his eyes.

"This isn't over Emo-boy" Fitz said.

"It never will be" Eli responded with his fangs protruding as a sign of anger.

"Whatever" and with that Fitz was walking down the hall away from Eli and myself. Eli then turned to me, walked over, and crouched down.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine but I don't think your eye is" I said while lightly rubbing his soon to be black eye. What did Eli exactly mean by 'it never will be'? I might as well just ask him.

"I have a question I was hoping you could answer." I said.

"Ask away." I said sitting down next to me.

"What did you mean by 'it never will be'?" I asked. He tensed up and then relaxed a bit.

"What do you want to know about that statement?" he asked.

"I want to know why you said it." I said honestly.

"Okay I'll tell you why I said what I said." I gave him and encouraging nod and he smiled and started speaking.

"Well it all started last year when I attended Degrassi posing as a sophomore for my cover. During the first week I met a girl named Julia Brown…"

Eli's point of view:

I was next to Clare examining her soon to be bruised wrist when I got a question from her. She asked why I said 'it never will be' to Fitz. I said it because he did something to me last year. I asked her what she wanted to know about the statement and she said she wanted know what drove me to say it. But I can't just release all my pent up feelings that I keep stored in my mind and heart to her? I mean I barely know anything about her. Actually quite the contrary I probably know a lot about her after only knowing her for about an hour. I can tell she's a person who takes pride in how she looks but is not conceited, I can tell that she has self respect by what she says, does, and by the way she dresses, and I can tell she has confidence by the way she carries herself. I also know that she is smart and has been a few heartbreaks. All the guys who have ever broke her heart were stupid douche bags for doing that. Clare is a great girl. And I think I like her. She's a sweet girl with a pure soul. But do I trust her enough to tell her about Fitz and Julia? Then answer to that is most likely a yes. I also feel like when I look into Clare's eyes I can see her life story and it's like I know everything about her and she knows everything about me. I then discovered a goal for this year to keep forever and always. Something that I can't give up on. This year I must capture Clare's non-beating heart and make it my own. Make her my own. So should I tell her? I shall tell her and I will tell her.

"Well it all started last year when I started at Degrassi posing as a sophomore for my cover. During the first week I met a girl named Julia Brown." That name just sounded foreign coming from my mouth.

"Do you mind if I cry while I'm telling this story?" I asked vulnerable.

"It's okay to cry Eli. Won't think any less of you if you do." She smiled. That just made my day.

"Okay so I met Julia. She was my first love. Me and her started going out after a month of knowing each other. She was excepting that I was a vampire. Well Fitz had a thing for Julia and would constantly try to get her attention. He would always try to compete with me for some reason. One day she just cracked under the pressure and she said she wouldn't date either of us. It broke my heart." By that time I had a tear rolling slowly down my pail cheek.

"We didn't speak the next day at school. Later that night I got a call from her mom stating that Julia hadn't come home from school yet and that she left her phone at home. After two days of searching they pronounced her missing." I had to stop and sniffle because I was crying. Clare put a comforting hand on my shoulder and I flinched out of habit.

"A week later they found her body in a creek. Apparently some kids around age 8or9 had found her while playing in the water. Julia was…raped and murdered." I sobbed. I had to stop myself to take a rigid deep breath.

"It's okay Eli you don't have to continue." She said while pulling me into a warm hug. I took in her sweet scent. She must've used…cinnamon buns from Bath and Body Works.

"No Clare I want to. So they got the results and the DNA sample from the rape was not a match to either Fitz or myself. So just because they said it wasn't one of us didn't mean we believe they were wrong. I think it was Fitz while he thinks it was me. So that is my sob story" I said. I looked at Clare and I could tell she was feeling empathy and sympathy towards me. She then pulled me into another tight hug. She pulled away and loked me in the eyes. She then wiped my tears away with her soft thumbs.

"Thank you for telling me Eli. That was a brave thing for you to do and I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you for understanding Clare. It means a lot."

"Your welcome. Eli" she said and kissed me on the cheek. Suddenly the gray clouds disappeared and the sun came out. Huh, maybe Julia Finally is at rest.

**How was this chapter. It was kinda hard for me to write the whole thing about Julia. Any way Review please.**


	6. Author's note :

**Sorry for the hella long ass wait and I know people have been waiting on a new chapter for Fangs but I have writer's block. And I haven't been writing for this one because I have has minor writers block for this story. So if you have the write to pissed off at me for keeping you waiting and I'm very sorry. But as a suggestion you might want to read my new story about Eli called Dark Side of the Moon. I give you my promise that if you like this story you'll like DArk Side of the Moon. It's about Eli and my own character but Eli isn't something normal. He has a deadly curse. So once again I am very sorry for keeping all who like this story waiting. But if you have any suggestions or ideas for this story PLEASE message me. The more messages I get the faster a new chapter for this will be up. So send me your input and ideas. It is ALWAYS wanted. For the last time I'm sorry that this isn't a chapter but if you want one message me. And remember to check out Dark Side of the Moon.**

**-Amanda**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello readers! Sorry I haven't updated this story in so freaking long. I've been having writer's block for it. I'm sorry if this chapter turns out to be crap because of my lack of writing mojo. So here it is Chapter 6 of Fangs. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Degrassi. Only this plot.**

**Clare's Point of View:**

**After the learning the whole thing about Julia I felt something. Was it jealousy? Was I jealous she got to have him first? No it couldn't be. I couldn't be jealous of a dead girl. Oh wait….I am a dead girl. Or should I say **_**immortal.**_** Maybe it wasn't jealousy. Was it sympathy? Yes and no. Pity? NO. Compassion? Ding ding ding! Winner, winner chicken dinner! I felt the need to comfort him. That's what it was. Compassion. Man, I haven't felt that in a long time.**

**After apologizing for his loss, I kissed his cheek. Without even thinking about it. I think I saw him smile, but that didn't matter. Shocked and embarrassed by my own actions I jumped up and ran. A risky move because of our kind's speed but I had to get away. I can't believe I just did that! I can't let myself get too close. I can't. I just can't. Ever since **_**him**_** I've had horrible trust issues having to deal with the opposite sex. I know it's stupid holding onto something that happened years ago, but it's not like I can help it. **

**Knowing he would probably be coming after me, I ran even faster and turned right down a hallway. I found two oak doors that looked like they opened up to an auditorium. Quickly and quietly I entered the room. It was big, quiet, and dark. But what was strange was that there was one spotlight on. In just the middle of the stage. Weird… It felt almost as if I wasn't the only person in here. **

**Being me I chose one of the crimson colored, padded , wooden chairs. Me being me I chose the one directly in the middle. Straight across from the spotlight. Suddenly the light flicked off and I was left in darkness. I let out a surprised gasped and felt my unnecessary breath hitch.**

"**Hello? Is anybody there?" I know what you're thinking. Being a vampire would give you really good night vision, huh? Well that's true. But it's most effective outside when it's dark at night. Not when you're in a room that's pitch black. **

**Suddenly I heard some noise. It sounded like heavy breathing. And then some movement coming from my left. Whoever the person was ,happened to be dragging their feet making it a dead giveaway to their presence. **

"**I said, is anybody there? Wait, don't answer that. I know you are." Silence. And then more movement. It was closer to me this time. I stood up on full alert. Ready to strike at any predators.**

"**Oh, stop being such a coward and show yourself you scared little bitch." I said right before a cold hand wrapped around my waist and mouth. I screamed and thrashed around in their hold but they were strong. Suddenly the perpetrator had me pinned up against the wall. Hard. I felt a dull pain in my back as it made contact with the wall. Resounding in a loud thud. **

**I was still wiggling in the person's hold. They still had a hand over my mouth but held both hands above my head and were crushing them to the wall. The lights flashed on and I was met with my attacker.**

**It was the boy from earlier. The one that picked a fight with Eli in the hall. Fitz.**

"**Well, well, well. Look who we got here. The new girl who has seemed to get Emo-boy's heart." He sneered. I then bit his hand. Hard. He swore loudly, ripped his hand from my mouth, and slapped me. Really hard. A large 'CRACK' echoed through the air of the auditorium as I felt pain come to my cheek. He had obviously made the skin crack. I whimpered at the pain and saw him smirk.**

"**What do you want, you cold hearted bastard?" I glared. My glacier-esc blue eyes met with met with his sinister navy ones.**

"**You." He said leaning closer to my face. "More importantly your blood. You smell so….delicious," He began while putting his face in the crook of my neck and taking a long sniff. Creeper. "I was wondering if a hot vampress like yourself, would like to neck with me." He said in a husky voice. Ew! I would never!**

**You see vampires do this thing called necking. It's where one vampire bites another in their jugular and drinks their blood. Then the vampire that is bitten turns their head and bites the other in the jugular and drinks. So it's basically exchanging blood. It's considered quite the romantic act. And is supposed to be sexual. Vampires usually only do that if they're in a relationship or with their mate. Which with him I was in neither position.**

"**Why would I want to do that?" I all but sneered.**

"**Because it would just crush that Emo freak of yours. I mean isn't that why you ran away from him? Because you didn't like him?"**

"**Whoa, whoa, whoa. Back the truck up. You were watching me?" I asked 100% freaked out but managed to keep the panic out of my voice.**

"**Only when you ran. You should have seen the look on his face. He was crushed!" He laughed. **

"**You won't get away with this." I growled. **

"**Watch me." He said leaning in towards my neck. **

"**People are probably looking for me. Eli, my brothers, and Adam." I said confidently.**

"**Fuck Eli! He took something from me so I'm gonna take something from him. You!" He said before plunging his own fangs into my pale skin. About 3 seconds after Fitz bit me the door banged open where an enraged roar sounded and Fitz's body was ripped from mine. I must've been in shock because all I could do was fall to the floor and curl my legs up to my chest and watch. I saw that the person fighting Fitz was indeed Eli.**

**Eli never looked so mad. He looked as if someone had just shot his puppy in the face in front of him and laughed. He was fighting extremely well. I didn't realize I was crying till I felt something wet hit my hand.**

**I looked down to see a drop of red. I was crying. And yes vampires can cry. They just cry blood. Even through my bloody tears I still kept watching the fight. Now Eli had Fitz pinned up to the wall by his neck and was growling.**

"**Give me a good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now?" Eli said menacingly.**

"**If you did kill me, which I dare you to do, where would you burn me?" Fitz asked smirking. Eli just snarled but let him go.**

"**Get out of my sight! And if you come near Clare again I will kill you!" He yelled before Fitz ran out of the room.**

**Eli was then in front of me in a millisecond. He was crouched down with a look of worry on his face. When he saw my tears he grabbed me and put me in a tight embrace whispering soothing things in my ear. He kissed the top of my head several times and pressed me harder to his chest whenever I let out a sob. For some unknown reason I hugged him back tightly. No more like clung to him.**

**When I was finally calm enough to speak I looked into his worried green eyes.**

"**Eli, why do I feel connected to you?" I asked. I really never felt this way. It was like a strong pull at my heart. Telling me I had to be close to him. And it scared me.**

"**I feel very connected to you as well. Clare, I think we're mates." Eli said.**

"**Mates?" I questioned.**

"**Yes." Eli said confidently before leaning down and capturing my lips with his. **

**So…what you think? I tried to make this long to make up for the time I took on updating. I'm oober sorry about that. So a lot happened in this chapter. Do you like it? Hopefully I haven't lost any readers. I'll try to update earlier and more frequently. It's just star testing is next week and I'm studying like crazy. **

**~Amanda~ :) **


End file.
